Lone Thought, Decisive Action
by Nevoreiel
Summary: Thought turns into action but is the action wholly known? JackWill slash. (sort of)


**Title:** **Lone Thought, Decisive Action**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Jack/Will**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** Thought turns into action but is the action wholly known?

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures, 2003. No infringement meant and no money made.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship) and contains no plot. Characters may be a bit OOC. Minor spoilers to the movie.

**Notes****:** Jack's POV and absolutely no pertinent plot or any beginning or end. Post-PotC.

--------------------------------

"Exquisite." I thought to myself. The wood was of the best quality, polished to a shine. I ran my hand over the wheel and felt it glide smoothly underneath my touch.

Eyes burned into my back and smiling slyly, I pivoted, never letting go of the Pearl's wheel. Will stood with his hands loosely at his sides, mouth open, at a loss for words…naturally.

He looked wet and slightly embarrassed. His eyes followed my hand as it caressed the wood and I purposefully made the movement slow and languid.

"Are ye gonna just stand there? Must be a reason for you to have come swimming after us."

His cheeks were aflame and he dared not look me in the eye. With shuffling steps he moved closer. Putting an unsteady hand on the wheel, he leaned in close and whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling, "Just looking at you fondling that wheel makes me bothered."

I almost laughed but decided not to ruin a perfectly good opportunity. It must've taken a lot of guts for him to've actually spoken such a thing aloud, for he nervously shuffled as he awaited a response.

In timed response I raised an eyebrow and let my eyes fall lower, studying his body. Well, he certainly looked bothered, unless, of course, that's a pistol down his front. I've known a man once who did such a silly thing. One day, drunk as a fish, he forgot to remove it before going to bed and somehow managed to shoot himself. Dreadful way to end up.

Pursing my lips, I feigned to think through my prospects. Nodding slowly, I looked around the deck. Spotting Anamaria, I hailed her over and entrusted her the control of the Pearl.

Staring at me with round eyes, Will stood uncertainly, a question on his face. Quirking an eyebrow, I tried to inconspicuously nod towards my cabin.

Anamaria regarded me strangely and I smiled most charmingly. She shook her head and placed herself firmly behind the wheel.

Will ducked his head and quickly strode after me, still trying to seem subtle. I almost yanked him into the cabin, closing and locking the door securely. My crew had the uncanny ability to catch me at my most primitive.

I was completely astonished to find myself pressed up against the wall. Fumbling fingers undid my trousers and all I could do was hold myself upright, which was a feat in itself.

My lips would not form words and Will offered none. Quite violently, he pulled the cloth down to my knees, my shirt tails hanging low. One hand trailed up my inner thigh as he kneeled before me. My heart leapt at the sight.

His eyes rolled up to look me in the eye and I saw hunger in them. Seeing that I watched his every move, he slowly leaned in, blowing warm breath onto my sensitive skin. I almost jumped and he grinned impishly.

About to deliver a clever retort, I opened my mouth but promptly closed it as he consumed me the heat and the slick touch successfully making me forget my name, never mind the snide comments.

My hands ached as I gripped the wall for support, panting but still drawing in inadequate breath. I felt the light graze of teeth and it set my skin on edge, the shudder gripping my whole body in one wave of sensation.

My jaw ached from clenching my teeth in order to hold in any loud exclamations. Wouldn't do to announce our antics to the whole crew, they'd lose respect for me, they would.

He set an irregular rhythm, keeping me constantly at bay and literally on my toes – quite unbearable. I had the inclination to hold him still and find my own pleasure but this just held so much more allure. I did not have to be in control for once.

The tension made my legs tremble and feeling the tremor underneath his palms, I felt his lips curve into a smile – must've been an acquired skill.

With a tightening of the lips, I finally tripped over the threshold and collapsed to the floor. My ears rang shrilly and everything swam about in soft focus; it wasn't Anamaria's steering skills.

I caught my breath and gazed down at my hand, it was wet and sticky. Sighing, I let my head fall back with a clunk.

This was getting insufferable, this strange inclination. Damned be all! Dreaming about Will while sleeping is not so bad but dreaming awake, now…the sun must've gotten to me after all.

**The End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated. Sorry, had to write this story, I hope I made everything clear.


End file.
